warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hijo de mi Enemigo (Relato)
thumb|400pxPrimavera. Una época de lluvias suaves, brisas cálidas, grupos de flores brillantes en bosques moteados. Un tiempo para prometer, de promesas. Un tiempo para los amantes. Una joven estaba sentada al lado de un arroyo, recogiendo flores y arrancando los pétalos. Ella suspiró con impaciencia, sabiendo que se metería en problemas por estar lejos tanto tiempo, pero su deseo de verlo nuevamente sobrepasaba su miedo a la casera. "Estelle". Al oír su voz, se puso de pie de un salto, esparció flores desgarradas en el agua y se arrojó a sus brazos. "¿Por qué tenemos que seguir reuniéndonos así?" le preguntó ella más tarde, mientras yacían juntos en una cama de hierba y hierbas trituradas. "¿No puedo irme contigo? Odio el pueblo. Todos son horribles conmigo y tengo que hacer mucho trabajo". Él miró su rostro redondo y ansioso. Tal vez, en otro mundo, un mundo mejor, él habría alejado a esta joven de su triste existencia y le habría dado una mejor oportunidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había cambiado, no había vuelta atrás. "Quiero que tengas esto, Estelle", dijo, colocando un relicario en sus manos sin resistencia. "Voy a tener que irme ahora, nunca me volverás a ver. Lo... lo siento, pero es lo mejor". Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules. "¡No puedes dejarme! Dijiste que me llevarías lejos, que nos casaríamos..." "No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Estelle. Adiós". Le dio la espalda a la joven que lloraba y se dirigió a través de los árboles, frotando distraídamente los pequeños cuernos que brotaban de su cabeza. ------------------Pleno invierno. Ráfagas de nieve helada desgarraron el mechón desnudo y ennegrecido. Las aves se acurrucaban juntas en busca de calor en las ramas que se balanceaban. Era madrugada, y tres figuras encapuchadas se encorvaban bajo los troncos de los árboles. Entre ellos, apoyados en una pila de piedras, había un caldero de hierro. Estaba lleno de sangre. "¡Frío frío!" gimió una pequeña criatura en cuclillas sobre una roca. "¡Haz callar a esa cosa, Burbuja de Pus o me la comeré!" gruñó el más alto de los magos. Burbuja de Pus extendió una mano supurante y recogió suavemente al nurglete, apartando las moscas, y lo atrajo hacia el calor de su capa, donde comenzó a ronronear feliz. "Vamos a seguir con esto, ¿o vamos a pasar toda la noche jugando con mascotas? Comienza los encantamientos". Extrañas y terribles palabras se elevaron en el aire, palabras que los hombres nunca deberían escuchar. Los pájaros se alejaron en la oscuridad de la noche, todos menos uno, un gran estornino. Los magos se inclinaron hacia delante y miraron expectantes el caldero. "Lord Nurgle nos ayude, la sangre está congelada", dijo Gall, "Burbuja de Pus, dame ese nurglete. Y no me mires así, ya estás demasiado gordo". A medida que el agitado nurglete se hundía en la espuma congelada, la sangre comenzó a licuarse. Gall extendió delicadamente una garra y agitó el líquido oscuro en un remolino. El tercer mago echó hacia atrás su capucha y movió la cabeza sobre el caldero humeante de nieve. No tenía ojos, solo cuencas vacías que continuamente lloraban una bilis verdiamarilla. "Ya veo", dijo con voz distante y hueca. "Veo un mundo. En el mundo hay un bosque, en el bosque hay un pueblo, y en el pueblo hay un niño. El niño debe ser destruido, podría convertirse en una herramienta poderosa en manos del enemigo eterno de nuestro maestro. Su alma ya está contaminada con colores prohibidos". ----------------Una niña delgada con un bebé buscaba entre los matorrales nevados recogiendo palos para leña. Cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, sacudió la nieve de un árbol caído y se sentó a darle de comer. Mientras el bebé succionaba, miró su rostro satisfecho y sonrió. Era un niño bueno y saludable, con cabello negro y llamativos ojos morados. De su cuello colgaba el relicario, el único regalo que su misterioso amante le había dado. Su forma extraña y sinuosa la hacía sentir incómoda de una manera que realmente no podía explicar, así que se la había dado al bebé como un talismán. Cuando regresó a la aldea, los arbustos detrás del árbol caído se agitaron y una figura encapuchada salió. Olfateó el aire especulativamente, luego se dirigió cojeando hacia el pueblo, siguiendo cuidadosamente las huellas de la niña. A su paso, un gran estornino saltó torpemente a través de la nieve, agitando sus alas para mantener el equilibrio. ----------------"Entra en la cocina y friega las verduras, niña perezosa", gritó la casera. "¡Te has ido durante horas! Si no encuentras más leña mañana, no cenarás. ¡Y tu mocoso sin padre se puede morir de hambre por todo lo que me importa!" Demasiado fría y demasiado húmeda para responder, la joven llevó su leña a la cocina de la posada y se puso a trabajar en la pila de tubérculos. Afuera, la nieve se acercaba al pueblo. La casera, una mujer gorda y de cara sudorosa, escuchó el portazo de la posada y entró a toda prisa para ver las necesidades de sus clientes, los clientes eran raros en esta (o incluso cualquier otra) época del año. Aunque había un fuego (aunque uno pequeño y miserable), el cliente no se había molestado en quitarse la capa y no podía ver su rostro. Era obvio que no pasaba mucho tiempo lavando. Cuando sacó la cerveza del mostrador, rozó la mano de la casera y ella retrocedió disgustada, intentando, por una sensación de cortesía extraviada, ocultar su repulsión. El extraño huésped maloliente permaneció en la posada toda la noche, llenando su jarra de cerveza acuosa hasta la hora de cerrar. Los aldeanos iban y venían, pero les prestó poca atención. La casera notó que muchas personas parecían toser y estornudar. De hecho, ella también se sentía un poco caliente y febril; sin embargo, debía haber un resfriado invernal. -----------------Una partida de guerra viajaba por el bosque, su aspecto brillante contrastaba con los austeros colores del paisaje invernal. Las joyas brillaban en su armadura y sus estandartes, pequeñas campanas sonaban de los arneses de sus extrañas bestias de equitación, y los brillantes colores de sus capas brillaban a su alrededor. Mientras reducían la velocidad para cruzar la corriente, un gran estornino voló desde los cielos pálidos. Aterrizó en la cabeza de una de las bestias a caballo, e, ignorando el tembloroso movimiento de la cabeza de la criatura, le ofreció al jinete un regalo de su pico adornado. El campeón, un hombre adornado con la cabeza y las cornamentas de un ciervo, recibió el regalo: un relicario diseñado a partir del sello de Tzeentch. "¡Estelle!" lloró e hizo retroceder a su corcel por el bosque, ignorando las protestas de sus compañeros de viaje. -------------------El pueblo estaba extrañamente quieto, y un olor desagradable llenaba el aire: un olor a muerte, un olor a descomposición. Los cuerpos yacían desparramados al azar dentro y fuera de las casas. Cuerpos desfigurados por inflamaciones verdes purulentas y manchas violetas virulentas. El silencio se rompió por el penetrante grito de un bebé hambriento. Se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, pero ya no se movía, y su cuerpo se estaba enfriando. El bebé estaba inquieto y se retorcía, tratando de liberarse de su agarre rígido. Con un fuerte golpe, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y una figura alta y cornuda se alzó contra el pálido cielo invernal. El bebé, lejos de estar asustado, gorgoteó de alegría y extendió sus brazos hacia su salvador. Fuente *Suplemento Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned (3ª Edición). Categoría:Relato Imperio Categoría:Relato Guerreros del Caos